Amnesia
by lovelylove2016
Summary: Après un grave accident, Lucy ce réveille six mois plus tard mais elle n'a plus aucun souvenir sur sa vie. Heureusement, Natsu vas l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs.


**Amnesia**

Une jeune blonde se réveilla doucement. Autour d'elle se trouvait des murs et un plafond d'un blanc immaculés. Un bip constant se faisait entendre dans la chambre. Un bruit de frottement se fit entendre, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux rose en train de dormir sur un fauteuil.

« Qui est cette personne ? Je ne crois pas la connaître ! » Pensa t-elle

Le jeune homme se réveilla et quand il la vu il se leva d'un seul coup, avant de s'approcher rapidement du lit.

\- Lucy, tu es enfin réveillée. Si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi

\- Je… je…

\- Tu veux boire ? Manger ?

\- Non… euh… vous êtes qui ?

\- … Q-quoi !?

L'homme surpris décida de sortir de la chambre un moment afin de prévenir ces amis. Puis il revenu vers la blonde.

\- Excuse moi j'avais un truc à faire… un truc important

\- Oh… Se serai possible de… boire un peu d'eau

\- Bien sur je vais aller en chercher

Il partit et la laissa seul. Quelques secondes après une infirmière arriva.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes réveillé Mlle. Heartfilia. _Disa l'infirmière en souriant_

\- Je ne me souviens de rien ! _s'exclama la jeune fille au bord des larmes_. C'est normal ?

\- La mémoire vas te revenir ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as été dans le coma pendant 6 mois donc il te faudra encore un peu de temps pour retrouver tes esprits.

\- D'accord

\- Où est passé le jeune homme qui était là ?

\- Chercher de l'eau

\- Très bien, nous allons faire quelques examens puis après tu pourras sortir

L'infirmière fit une prise de sang avant de quittez la chambre. Après que Natsu soit revenu et qu'elle est bue. Lucy fut autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital. Le rose l'accompagna jusqu'à chez elle. Pendant qu'il marchait Lucy ne disait rien. Elle était perdue et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'accident ni son nom elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vit. Quand ils arrivèrent devant son appartement Natsu lui dit :

\- Je viendrais demain matin et je t'accompagnerai en cours

\- En cours ?

\- Oui. Au lycée, on est dans la même classe. Enfin bon, normalement ton uniforme se trouve dans ton armoire

\- D'accord

Alors que le jeune homme se retournait pour partir la jeune fille l'interpella :

\- Merci…

\- Natsu, je m'appelle Natsu

\- Merci Natsu

\- Bonne nuit Lucy. _Dit-il avec un sourire_

\- Bonne nuit

Lucy entra dans son appartement. Elle regarda un peu partout dans avant de tomber sur sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son armoire et fouilla un peu avant de trouver un uniforme.

« Ça doit être l'uniforme dont Natsu parlai » Se dit-elle

Elle le posa sur la chaise de son bureau puis elle se mit en pyjama avant de se coucher et de s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin elle fut réveillée par un bruit de sonnette. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir sa porte d'entrer. Devant elle se trouvait Natsu.

\- Toi tu viens de te réveiller !

\- Euh… oui

\- Bon vas vite mettre ton uniforme on achètera un truc à manger sur le chemin

Lucy retourna dans sa chambre et mit son uniforme. Avant de rejoindre Natsu qui était en train d'attendre sur le canapé du salon. Ils quittèrent l'appartement et ils allèrent à pied au lycée. Sur le chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent à une boulangerie où Natsu acheta un pain au chocolat à Lucy. Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée le rose emmena la jeune amnésique à son casier. L'intérieur du casier était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle n'aurait put le croire. Natsu pris la tablette et lui tandis.

\- Ça c'est ton outil de travail. A la fin de chaque journée tu devra la remettre dans ton casier.

\- euh... d'accord mais pourquoi une tablette ?

\- C'est plus pratique pour les recherche et de plus elle est fournit par le lycée. Suis moi je vais te montrer quelque chose de vraiment cool. _dit-il avec un énorme sourire_

Lucy suivit Natsu jusqu'à un grand bâtiment se trouvant à l'autre bout de la cours. Il entrèrent par la porte d'entré du bâtiment puis Natsu se dirigea vers un labo. Avant même d'entrée les deux amis entendirent une voix :

\- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas dangereux

\- Mais non tu vas voir

\- Salut les filles !

\- Oh Natsu ! _s'écria une jeune au chevaux court blanc du nom de Lisanna_

\- Bon les filles Lucy est de retour mais elle à un problème de mémoire et elle ne se souviens de rien

\- Tu nous avait déjà prévenu hier par message. _répondit Erza_

\- Ah oui c'est vrai

\- Lucy je vais te montrer un truc vraiment super ! disa Reby

Reby pris un tube à essai et y mis 2 cm d'iode puis elle pris un morceau d'aluminium.

\- Attention protéger vous avec les lunettes ça vas exploser !

\- Quoi !?

La bleue mis le morceau d'aluminium dans le tube à essai. Une petite explosion se fit avant qu'une fumée violette ne s'échappe du tube à essai avec une gerbe d'étincelle.

\- Alors ? _demanda la jeune fille_

\- C'était vraiment super cool Reby ! _s'écria Natsu_

 _\- Attendez j'ai encore quelque chose enfin si vous avez le temps_

 _-_ Aucun problème Reby surtout si c'est exceptionnelle comme main _tenant_! _disa Mirajane_

\- Absolument

Reby plaça deux grande éprouvette sur la table puis alla dans la réserve de produit chimique avant de revenir. Elle posa l'eau oxygénée, la levure et le liquide vaisselle à côté avant de mettre l'eau oxygénée et le liquide vaisselle dans chaque éprouvettes.

\- Attention les filles reculer vous ! En couplant avec le liquide vaisselle, la levure agit comme un catalyseur et élimine l'oxygène contenu dans l'eau oxygénée. La réaction rapide produit de la chaleur et beaucoup de mousse. Et si on rajoute du colorant alimentaire on peut donner de la couleur à la mousse.

Reby mis du colorant rouge et jaune dans les éprouvettes avant d'y ajouter rapidement de la levure. Le liquide forme rapidement de la mousse qui coula sur le sol.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable Reby ! _s'exclama Kanna_

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Mais les recherches m'ont beaucoup aidé ainsi que la pratique

\- Même si tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de pratiquer. Enfin pour les missions c'est toujours utile ! _disa Erza_

\- Mission ? _répéta Lucy_ _qui n'avait pas encore parler_

\- Oui ce n'est pas vraiment un lycée en réalité ! Enfin si mais en partit. _Commença Natsu_

\- Ce bâtiment forme les nouvelles recrut pour l'espionnage. Nous sommes formé physiquement et mentalement. Continua Lisanna

\- Ce que veut dire Lisanna, c'est que nous sommes surtout sollicité sur l'intelligence afin de vite réagir au cas ou une mission tournait mal, mais aussi physiquement afin de se défendre et de faire de nos mission une réussite. _Finissa Erza_

\- ... euh d'accord

\- Allons voir les autres ils doivent être dans la salle d'entrainement. _Disa Mirajane_

Ils sortirent du laboratoire et allèrent au bout du bâtiment. Une grande porte à battants se trouvait devant eux et lorsqu'ils la franchirent ils tombèrent sur une grande salle d'entrainement où beaucoup de personnes s'entrainaient. Mirajane et Erza allèrent en direction du ring où deux personnes se battaient. C'était Elfman contre Gerald et de toute évidence Gerald avait le dessus. Jett était sur un tapis de course qui devait être à une vitesse plutôt élever. Gadjeel et Luxus frappaient des punching-ball tandis qu'Arzak et Biska s'entrainaient au tir. Chacun travaillait dure et n'avait apparemment pas fait de pose depuis un long moment.

Toute la journée Natsu parla à Lucy sur des choses et d'autres sur leur école d'espionnage. Le soir alors qu'ils étaient en train de se promener dans le parc la blonde demanda au rose :

\- Est ce que tu pourrait me parler de mon accident s'il te plait ?

\- oh... euh si tu veut. Ton accident c'est passé il y a six mois de cela...

* * *

 ** _Six mois plus tôt_**

 _\- Vous m'avez demandez monsieur !_

 _\- Oui. Nous avons une mission pour vous. Nous pensons qu'une organisation souhaite faire du mal au PDG de Research Institution._

 _\- La célèbre institue sur la recherche robotique_

 _\- Oui. Nous voulons que vous les arrêtiez avant qu'ils ne passent à l'action._

 _\- Très bien monsieur_

 _\- Voici toutes les information que nous avons_

 _Lucy pris congé avant d'aller chez elle afin de lire les information qu'elle avait. Elle partit très tôt le lendemain matin, la jeune fille arriva rapidement vers le QG de l'organisation Black Star. Elle entra par une fenêtre ouverte après avoir déjouer la sécurité. Elle se trouvait dans le bureau où elle chercha plus d'information sur le kidnapping de PDG Arthur McCorner. Elle chercha sur l'ordinateur avant de copier toute les donner. Malheureusement des agents de main du boss de l'organisation arrivèrent d'un coup dans la pièce. Lucy sauta par la fenêtre et se mis à courir dans la forêt. Les agents la poursuivaient et avait avec eux des chiens qu'ils lâchèrent à sa poursuite._

 _Alors que Lucy courrait près du bord de la falaise, la pluie se mit à tomber fortement. Au bout de quelques pas, la jeune blonde glissa et elle chuta de la falaise._

* * *

 _-_ Voilà après t'avoir trouver on t'as directement emmener à l'hôpital où tu y es resté dans le coma pendant six mois

\- ...

Pendant que Natsu avait tout raconter à Lucy ils s'était arrêtés. Des enfants riaient et jouaient au foot; quand le ballon fut envoyer sans le faire exprès dans la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Lucy ça va ?

\- Non j'ai mal à la tête

-Hé bande de gamin vous ne pouvez pas faire attention. _s'énerva Natsu_

Au bout de quelques longues seconde Lucy s'écria :

\- Ça y est je me souviens ! Natsu je me rappelle de touts ! J'ai retrouver la mémoire !

\- Q-quoi !? mais c'est super Lucy ! _s'exclama le rose en prenant Lucy dans ses bras_

Les souvenirs revenus, Lucy retourna au lycée et effectua toutes les missions donner avec succès. Et pus devenir une grande espionne avec ses amis.


End file.
